


Not enough coffee for this

by ArielAquarial



Series: Family of Three [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Annoyed Dean Winchester, Coffee Shops, Conversations, Dean Winchester is Not Amused, M/M, Nosy Sam Winchester, Relationship Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielAquarial/pseuds/ArielAquarial
Summary: Sam heard from a reliable source that Dean was seeing someone. What else can he do besides invite his unsuspecting brother out for coffee? If he managed to get a few questions answered along the way, then that was purely coincidence.





	Not enough coffee for this

“So…” Sam paused to take a sip of his coffee. His shaggy hair fell over his forehead as he leaned in, obscuring his eyes, but Dean knew that the hazel gaze was zeroed in on him. “I heard you met someone.”

Dean shrugged nonchalantly. “Oh?”

He leaned back in his chair, his long leg crossed over his knee at the ankle. “Yes. From a very reliable source.”

He hummed noncommittally and took a satisfying sip of his coffee, no sugar and a splash of cream. A mans drink, unlike the sugared up shit Sam was drinking. “Weird.”

Sam rubbed the side of his paper cup with his index finger, keeping his eye on Dean. “This source also told me that you had a date with this person.”

“Huh…”

“Yeah.”

“Yup.”

“Dean.”

“Yeah?”

“Dean…” Sam huffed in annoyance, activating his bitch face.

Dean groaned in annoyance. “I didn’t agree to come so you could interview me…”

Sam grit his teeth together, his jaw flexing. “I’m not trying to interview you. I’m just trying to-”

“Find out my business?” Dean interrupted with a pointed look.

“No!” Sam held the hand not gripping his coffee up in front of him in a placating gesture. “I just want- listen…you never tell me anything anymore.”

Dean huffed in amusement. “Yeah, because I’ve always been an open book. Right Sammy?”

Sam cracked a smile and took another sip of his coffee. “Ok, I get your point. Its just been a long time since you’ve been in a relationship.”

“I’ve only been on two dates with the guy, Sammy.” He told him. “We’re not in a relationship.”

“Yet.” Sam corrected. “And two already? Wow, Dean, its only been a week. I’m impressed.”

“A week and a half, actually. And do you blame the guy?” Dean glared at his brother. “I’m charming as hell.”

“If I were you, I’d lock that down. You’re not gonna be able to find someone else who’ll put up with you…”

“Bitch.” Dean muttered. He sighed and took a hot sip of coffee. “You’d like him.”

“Yeah?” Sam smiled and rested his elbows on the tabletop.

Dean nodded. “Yeah. He’s a big fuckin nerd like you.” And god…he was. The man was fucking smart, Dean knew from the start, but also a little awkward. It seemed that when Cas was in his element, and apparently his element was teaching people about history, he was funny and personable. Outside of that, he was kinda quiet, sorta serious, and apparently his pop culture knowledge was limited to the movie Master and Commander- which, ok…that was an awesome movie…but still. Dean fixed that on their second date by taking the man to a movie at the theater. The one where you had to reserve your seats and had the nice seats that reclined. Only the best for Cas.

Sam smiled at the affection he could hear in Deans voice. “Oh yeah?”

“Yep. He’s a history professor and I met him when Charlie dragged me to Fort Mac a week ago.” Dean smiled at the memory. That second day, Dean had walked up to their encampment to the sight of Cas giving a cooking demonstration, showing the children his tools and talking about what a sailors diet would have looked like. The man looked happy as he talked to the interested crowd, and Dean fell just a little bit in love. Well, maybe not love, but as soon as the crowd dispersed Dean asked the man out.

Sam rolled his eyes. “You definitely have a type, don’t you…”

“What…hot people with kids?” He questioned.

Sam paused. “Actually, I was going to say that all of your friends are huge nerds, but we’ll get back to that later. He has a kid?”

He hesitated for a moment, berating himself for the slip and wondering if he should be telling his brother so much about his not-relationship yet. “He has a kid.” He confirmed. “One Emma’s age.”

Sam’s eyebrows shot up. “Wow. You’re ok with that?”

Dean frowned. “Of course. I love kids.”

“I know!” Sam soothed. “I’m just surprised, is all…”

Dean folded his arms across his chest stubbornly. “I didn’t have a problem with Ben.”

“You’re right…I’m sorry. I’m just surprised.”

He scoffed. “Well, keep talking like that and I wont hook you up with a playdate.”

Sam perked up at that. “Emma would love a playdate.”

Dean laughed. “You’re such a dad…”

“Yeah, well if this goes anywhere, you’ll understand. There’s nothing better for a child than a playdate.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “We have another date this weekend so I’ll talk to him then.”

“What are you doing?” Sam asked curiously. “Dinner?”

He nodded. “Cas is gonna make dinner and then we’re watching a movie.”

“Oh yeah? Which movie?”

“Does it matter?” Dean smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. “Cas’s brother is taking Claire overnight so I doubt we’ll be watching much of it.”

“Never mind.” Sam mumbled. “I don’t want to know.”

Dean laughed at Sam’s stricken expression. “You know what they say about the third date, Sammy.”

“Jerk.” Sam finished off his dessert coffee and set the empty cup down with a satisfied sigh. “You always gotta ruin everything, don’t you?”

Dean pulled a face. “Well, you called me at the ass crack of dawn, and-”

“I called you at 10…”

“-demanded I meet you for coffee like we’re a pair of chicks-”

“I didn’t demand-”

“-so I’m fresh out of fucks right now.” He finished with a smirk.

“God, Dean.” Sam shook his head. “So I cant just hang out with my brother?”

“Sammy…” Dean’s eyebrow shot up. “You didn’t even say hi before you started asking questions. Hell, you didn’t even buy my coffee, it’s the least you coulda done if you were planning a surprise game of twenty questions.”

“You’re right.” Sam admitted before he cleared his throat. “Good morning, Dean. How was your week?”

“Fine.” Dean nodded happily. “Bitch.”

Sam snorted in amusement. “Whatever. I’m just glad you found someone. Your last relationship was…” he paused to think. “Shit. Its been about a year?”

Dean let out a slow breath, thinking back to Aaron and how badly that ended. “Yeah, about a year.”

“So, when are you going to tell mom?”

Dean blanched. “Fuck, I forgot about that.”

“I’d take your time, Dean. You know how she’ll get when she finds out he has a kid. She’s been bugging me about having another one since the moment Jess gave birth. She’ll go crazy once she realizes there’s another little one to spoil.”

“Yeah, I’m going to wait as long as I possibly can.”

“Hell, if I didn’t love you, I’d call her up and tell her myself. Maybe if she has someone else to focus on, she’ll leave us alone.”

“No can do, Sammy.”

“Come on, Dean.” He joked. “Take one for the team. Last week Mom started buying baby clothes! Jess isn’t even pregnant! Hell, we’ve been talking and we might not even have another one.”

“Yeah, and Mom definitely wont scare Cas away, right?” he asked sarcastically. “Give me another month or two.”

“A month or two?”

He nodded. “Yeah, a month. By then we’ll either be officially together or we’ll know its not gonna work out. I wont string along a guy with kids…not even if the sex is good.”

Sam laughed. “Its always about sex with you.”

Dean smirked. “What can I say? I know how to keep ‘em coming back.”

“God, Dean…” He glanced around. “There are kids here.”

He shrugged and eyed the teenagers a few tables over. “Kids wanna drink coffee and act grown up, then they can hear grown up conversations.”

Sam shook his head. “I don’t think a grown up word has ever come out of your mouth.”

Dean took a large gulp of his coffee, finishing it off before setting the cup down. “Gotta piss. I’ll be back.”

“Point proven.” Sam chuckled and watched his brother walk to the bathroom. There was a part of him that worried about his brother. Dating a man with a child was a huge commitment, and such a relationship shouldn’t be entered lightly. But at the same time, there wasn’t anyone Sam could think of that was better with kids. Dean wasn’t the kind of guy who would enter a relationship without giving it any thought, so he had to just trust that Dean knew what he was doing. Besides, Emma would love that playdate.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would make my day!


End file.
